


A Thousand Worlds and Here We Are

by AriWrote



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWrote/pseuds/AriWrote
Summary: A collection of short fics both set in canon and in AUs.-I. Married Fluff, CanonII.  “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”, CanonIII. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.", Prince and his beleaguered companion AUIV. "You heard me. Take. It. Off.", Canon





	1. Married Fluff +  Suprise JJ & Yuuri friendship

          Viktor is clipping -or at least trying to clip- Maccachin’s nails while the dog whines and wiggles in his arms. His concentration is broken only by the sound his husband calling from the kitchen, “JJ wants to meet up for a night out when we pass by his hometown. Do you think we can work that into the trip?”

          Viktor pauses and it’s just enough of an opening for Maccachin to wiggle free of his arms and scamper into the kitchen where Yuuri waits. He sighs and picks himself up, ready to stop Yuuri from giving the dog a treat he does not deserve. Even if he was the cutest dog, nothing could forgive him for being such a pain when Viktor just wants to help him.

          When he enters the kitchen, Maccachin is already halfway done with the treat. Yuuri looks up at Viktor from where he is showering the dog with affection with an unrepentantly happy look. Viktor sighs and join his husband on the floor to cuddle with Maccachin.

          “He doesn’t deserve it,” he says.

          Yuuri laughs and blows kisses at Maccachin. “But he’s so cute.”

          “I meant JJ,” replies Viktor.

          He admits he probably deserves the light slap to his leg and the scandalized look Yuuri gives him. He continues on, “Since when did you become friends with JJ? I mean, enough that you’re willing to derail our honeymoon for him?” He place emphasis on the word ‘honeymoon’, in part because it makes him giddy every time he thinks of it.

          Yuuri shrugs and settles next to Viktor. Viktor instinctively throws an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and pulls him closer. He could stay like this forever, and he would gladly. Into his side, Yuuri says, “Sometime around the Grand Prix. I wanted to help somehow since he kind of reminded me of how I did in the Sochi competition. Somehow I wound up with his phone number and we’ve been talking ever since. He’s a surprisingly nice guy once he leaves behind the ego.”

          “Should I tell Phichit that he has a contender for your best friend?” Viktor says, pulling his phone from his pants pocket.

          Yuuri tries to snatch the phone from his hands, but Viktor wins through the simple fact of having longer arms and a husband who isn’t really try. With a sigh, Yuuri gives up and settles back. Maccachin, finished with his treat and refusing to be left out of the cuddling, settles his head on Yuuri’s thigh and gazes up at him with a look begging for head pats. A request Yuuri gladly obliges.

          “So,” Viktor says, “back to this thing? With JJ?”

          “Ah, yeah,” Yuuri says, as if he’s just remembered his request from a few minutes ago, “I told him we’d be passing through and he offered to show us around if we wanted. He said it could be a double date even.”

          Viktor’s brow furrows and he mutters, “A double date? Who’s he going with?”

          “With Isabella,” Yuuri says. “She’s his wife. They got married recently too.”

          “He’s got a wife?” Viktor exclaims. “Isn’t he nineteen?”

          “Yeah?” Yuuri replies. “What’s your point?

          “He’s nineteen,” Viktor says.

          Yuuri sighs. “And you’re twenty-eight.” Viktor winces. “What are you getting at?”

          “Isn’t he a bit,” Viktor says trying to find the correct word, “young for marriage?”

          Yuuri rolls his eyes, “Maybe you can bring that up with him on our double date.”

          Viktor pouts. “I never said yes.”

          “Well,” Yuuri says, placing a kiss on Viktor’s cheek before pushing himself up from the floor, “consider it a sacrifice for love.”


	2. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never do end up using the actual line.....

          If you were to ask Viktor, you’d think that Yuuri had never seen the snow. He had. Numerous times, but according to Viktor there was something different about the snow that fell in St. Petersburg on a cold winter’s day. As Yuuri stared out the window of his and Viktor’s apartment, he couldn’t really understand what his fiancé was talking about. He rubbed his eyes, thinking maybe the sleep was preventing him from seeing this supposed magic, and….

          Nope, still just snow.

          He felt arms wrap around his waist and the press of morning kisses on his neck. He reached up and ran a hand through Viktor’s hair, twirling one particularly long strand around his finger. He felt, more than heard Viktor’s, “Enjoying the site, my love?”

          “Trying to see what’s so special about St. Petersburg snow,” Yuuri replied, leaning into Viktor’s warmth. Even with the heat turned on and a blanket wrapped his body, the cold was pervasive. “I can’t say I see the appeal.”

          He felt puffs of warm breath against his shoulder and recognized it as muffled laughter. “That’s because,” Viktor said, “you’re not enjoying it correctly.”

          “Correctly?” He wasn’t aware there was correct way to enjoy snow.

          “Mm-hm,” replied Viktor.

 “Why do I feel like I’m not going to enjoy this?” Yuuri said.

          Viktor pulled away from him, and Yuuri let a noise of disappointment. He liked his personal heater Viktor, and he didn’t understand what was so important that he was losing him in his time of need. Viktor spun him around, always one for the dramatic things in life. With an unimpressed expression, Yuuri looked up at his fiancé.

          “Meet me outside in fifteen minutes, Yuuri,” said Viktor, a glint in his eyes that never held good intentions. “We’re going to have a snowball fight.”

* * *

           As Yuuri soon discovered, Viktor did everything with the desire to come out on top. He’d seen the behavior in other things, mostly notably a game of poker that went south as soon Chris joined. He just hadn’t expected it to extend all the way to childish games.

He probably should have seen this coming.

           At the moment, Yuuri was hiding behind a bush and praying that Viktor would get tired and he could make a break for it. Occasionally, he would poke his head from his hiding spot to make sure he knew where Viktor was. He stuck his head out from the behind the bush, and with horror realized that he did not see Viktor.

           “Yuuri,” he heard a sing-song voice ring out behind him. He froze. He’d seen enough horror movies to realize where this was going. Slowly, he turned his head.

           Viktor was smiling. Somehow, it was the most terrifying sight Yuuri had ever seen. He scrambled back even though he knew that it wouldn’t protect him from the snowball in Viktor’s hand. “Viktor,” he said, “maybe we should stop? It’s getting kind of late.”

           Viktor took a step forward, glancing between the snowball in his hands and Yuuri scrambling away from him on the ground. “I don’t know, Yuuri. Do you think you understand the magic of snow in Russia?”

           Russia? Hadn’t they been talking about St. Petersburg? Whatever, Yuuri would probably say anything if it meant Viktor dropped that snowball. “Yes, yes, I do. I’m sorry for ever doubting you! Now can we please go home and warm up? We haven’t even had lunch.”

           Viktor paused, finger tapping against his cheek as he thought. After a moment, the snowball fell from his hands and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. That relief was only cut off by the sudden excited Russian man who jumped into his arms.

           “I’m so glad you understand now, Yuuri,” Viktor said, practically nuzzling into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri awkwardly patted his back and let out a laugh at his fiancé’s antics. Viktor pulled away a moment, still beaming and said, “Where do you want to go eat? We’re already in town. Might as well make a date of it.”

           Yuuri did not bring up the fact that they were always in town. Their apartment was roughly a five minute walk to the park they were in. Instead he said, “I don’t know. You choose.”

           Viktor hummed and finally removed himself from Yuuri’s arms. He paced back and forth, his back to Yuuri, as he tried to decide where they could go. Yuuri smiled to himself and gathered together the snow for a perfect snowball. He stood up and waited for his moment.

           “I think-” Viktor said, turning around to face Yuuri. He paused when he noticed the snowball in Yuuri’s hands. “Oh, no.”

           “Oh, yes,” responded Yuuri cheerfully.

           “You said we were done,” Viktor whined.

           “Mmm,” Yuuri said, “Haven’t you heard about never letting your guard down around an enemy?”

           “You’re evil, Yuuri,” Viktor said, looking actually betrayed by these turn of events.

           “Yet you love me anyway,” said Yuuri, pulling back his arm to throw the snowball.

           “God damn it,” said Viktor, throwing his hands up in surrender and staggering back a couple steps, “Think of how hungry you are! Don’t throw that snowba-”

          He never finished his sentence, interrupted by a snowball to the face.    

           Even if it meant another hour or two without lunch, Yuuri had to admit that seeing the look on Victor’s face was definitely worth it.


	3. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

          Maybe -Yuuri thinks with the crushing desperation of someone who knows their plan is doomed to fail- if he continues to pretend to sleep, Viktor will give up on whatever idiotic idea has rooted itself in his head. Maybe if he continues to pretend to sleep, this whole situation will turn out to be a horrible nightmare. At least you can wake up from a nightmare in the safety of your home.

          “Yuuri,” Viktor sings, whispering the words into his ear, “you need to wake up. I can’t do this without you.”

          A part of him -the same one that would makes his cheeks redden whenever the prince would grace him with a smile (back before he realized how truly dangerous it was to get involved with Viktor Nikiforov)- flutters awake. That part of him forces his eyes open, just so he can see the blinding smile the prince has leveled his way.

          “What,” Yuuri replies, flat and without any of the respect he might have once held for Viktor. He isn’t usually so rude. His mother raised him to respect those above him, especially the kind of people who could have him hanged for the wrong words (though Viktor would never do it. He could be cruel, but it was never an intentional cruelty.) However, given his current predicament -tied up next to the crown prince in a bandits’ hideout, desperately hoping they make it out with their lives- Yuuri could be given a bit of leeway.

          The prince leans closer to him, an entirely unnecessary action given that they are alone in this little makeshift cell. There is no one to hear them, and the only thing it accomplishes is to further fluster Yuuri.

          “I have a plan,” say the prince.

          Yuuri scowls. Viktor having a plan was what got them in this mess to begin with. As if reading his mind, Viktor continues, “I promise this is a good plan. We’ll get out of here and we’ll laugh about it years down the line!”

          “Just like we’ll laugh about the dragon?” Yuuri says. “You promised me a beach house out of that.”

          Viktor’s expression goes suddenly soft and far too fond for Yuuri’s poor heart. “Yes,” he says, “just like we’ll laugh about the dragon.”

          Yuuri pauses, and stares at the face that had convinced him into far riskier situations. There is only one answer he can give.

          “Alright,” he says, because he is weak for the pretty blue eyes and the smiles and the everything that makes up Viktor, “what is it?”


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor had nightmares about Yuuri’s fashion sense sometimes. It wasn’t always eye-searingly horrific, but he’d very rarely seen anything of Yuuri’s that hadn’t made him pause. Overtime, he’d learned to –if not love at least- tolerate it, though. Yuuri had certainly put up with enough of Viktor’s own quirks that he deserved something in return.

This…. This, though. Viktor could not forgive. He glared at the tie tied neatly around the collar of Yuuri’s dress shirt. He looked as though tie itself had harmed him personally. It may as well have. He hadn’t even realized Yuuri still had that tie. Hadn’t he gotten rid of it?

As Yuuri turned from the mirror, a smile on his face, Viktor could only say one thing.

“Take it off.”

Yuuri tilted his head, amused expression revealing that he really didn’t understand the severity of his crimes. “What?”

“That tie,” Viktor replied, fingers twitching with the urge to grab it and take it off him. He wouldn’t. Yuuri was smart enough to see the errors of his ways.

“Viktor-”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Yuuri stepped back, a hand pressed against the tie as if to protect it from Viktor’s hands. “Viktor, you’re overreacting. It’s just a tie.”

“It’s not just a tie, Yuuri,” Viktor whined. “It’s a crime against nature. It’s not even your only tie, so don’t use that excuse.”

Yuuri pouted at him. “I like this one, though.”

“I have no idea why,” Viktor said, returning Yuuri’s pout. He held out his hands, “Just give it to me and we can burn the awful thing once and for all.”

“That’s a little excessive,” Yuuri replied, though his fingers brushed against the knot as though he was contemplating actually listening to Viktor.

“We can even roast marshmallows over the fire,” Viktor continued. The motion did not escape him. “It’ll finally give that hideous thing a use.”

“It has a use.” Yuuri frowned, though it did not reach his eyes. “I wear it.”

“I think everyone can agree you look a lot better without it on,” Viktor said.

“Oh?” A flash of teeth, and a dangerous look replaced the downcast one that had settled on Yuuri’s face moments before. It was too familiar, too much like a certain night where champagne had gone to their heads and inhibitions were for tomorrow.

“Yes,” Viktor said, doing his best to keep his voice even. He resisted the urge to step back as Yuuri approached.

Yuuri’s fingers curled around the tie and began to undo the knot. He took his time, well aware of Viktor’s eyes on him. The tie, once finally loose, slid from his neck. He studied it for a moment, and made a motion as if handing it off to Viktor. Just before Viktor could take it however, Yuuri reached forward and hooked the tie around Viktor’s neck. He used it to pull Viktor down, close enough that if Viktor leaned in, he could sneak a kiss.

“I’ll let you have it,” Yuuri said, “under one condition.”

“Yes?” Viktor could not hide the way his voice cracked. If he could think anything besides _Yuuri_ , he might have felt embarrassed.

“I get to burn that horrible sweater of yours,” Yuuri said and with a final tug, pulled Viktor into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request, [here](https://ariwrote.tumblr.com/) is the place to do it. It might take a while though.


End file.
